The ADVENTURES OF Timid Girl
by TehMuffinWoman
Summary: Sakura a meek fragile girl just moved to Kohona sp? and is going to highschool. What will happen while she's there? Lots of stuff . Just read please.


**Chapter 1**

**Sakura ran down the empty halls at her new High School. She was late for her Home Room and it was her first day of school, great way to make a good impression right?**

**Well she finally made it to her classroom. 'Only 10 minutes late! A new record!' Sakura thought to her self. As she looked around the classroom she noticed that almost all the guys were starting at her. Sakura blushed and looked down. 'Why are they staring at me?' she questioned herself.**

**Sakura looked at her outfit and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She was only wearing her big hooded jacket with skinny jeans and her black converse. What was so weird about that? "Are you the new student?" a deep voice called out. As Sakura looked up she saw that it was the teacher. She nodded meekly "Well come in and introduce your self then!" the teacher said happily. "I am Kakashi I'll be your home room teacher for the rest of the year. Just to let you know!" Kakashi said as she walked to the front of the classroom and looked at him.**

**Sakura then looked at her other classmates "Um…I'm Haruno S-Sakura and I just transferred her from Suna. I hope t-t-that we can be friends." She said meekly and bowed to her classmates. When Sakura finished a hand shot up. It was a blond who appeared to be very hyper. "Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Is your hair natural Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded. "Well now that, that's done lets see where you will sit…hmm…Sasuke raise your hand up so Sakura knows where to sit." Sakura looked out to see a hand raise and she walked over to the empty desk next to him.**

**All the girls stood up and protested against it. "WHY IS THAT TRAMP SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN?!" and another "HOW COME I DON'T GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE?" and my personal favorite that was directed at Sakura by all the girls at once while pointing at her "IF YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!"**

**Sakura looked at all the girls dumbfounded. What did she do? All she did was sit down is that a crime? But Sakura nodded and gave a meek "Hai…" The boy next to her smirked at the reaction of all the girls in the class, he liked it when the girls got jealous over him, only because he was a playboy. He decided that Sakura would be his next target.**

**Sakura didn't have the courage to look at any of the girls that glared at her. She looked over at the supposed 'Sasuke-kun' and noticed that he was looking back at her. Sakura notice that he was smirking, she also noticed that he had dark onyx eyes. Plus his hair looked like a chickens ass. Sakura did not blush at his apperence to Sasuke's surprise. She merely turned away and put her hand on her cheek and started to drift off thinking.**

**Sasuke leaned over and pulled a piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear. "Hello Sa-Ku-Ra" he said directly in her ear. Sakura shivered at his breath in her ear. Sasuke smirked. "You ARE my next target Sa-Ku-Ra." He said and went back to his seat completely. Sakura was blushing a bright pink; she knew she was receiving death glares from all the girls. But she couldn't look up she was still in shock.**

**Finally, that bell rang and Sakura ran out of class quickly and hoped that, that was the last time that day that she would have to deal with Sasuke. Oh, her hopes would be denied soon enough. But before that happens she snaked her way through the crowded hallways to get to her locker. She looked at her schedule and saw her combination and opened it quickly. After it opened she put in all the books that she wouldn't need for her next class, and shut it quick.**

**She turned and ran into something that was hard like a rock. Sakura fell to the ground and looked up to see Sasuke standing above her with a huge smirk. "We meet again Sa-Ku-Ra. Aren't I lucky to have a locker right next to yours now we'll see each other a lot more now." Sasuke put his hand out to help Sakura up and she took it. **

**"Um…Sasuke…I have to go to class now. But thank you for helping me up." She said quietly while looking at the ground and then running off to her next class. Leaving Sasuke to look at her decreasing form. "I'm going to have fun with her." He said to himself with a mischievous smirk before walking off to his own class.**

**Sakura walked into her next class, which was Art. Quickly she looked around the room and saw that only a few seats were left. So, Sakura walked over to the table where a blond boy sat by himself. "Um…excuse me? D-do you mind if I sit with you?" Sakura asked politely to the blond. He looked up and his blue eyes shined brightly.**

**"Sure!! I would love it if you would sit next to me! I'm Naruto! Its nice to meet you what's your name? WAIT you were in my first period class!" Naruto yelled happily. Not a lot of people sat with Naruto besides his friends but none were in this class. Sakura nodded and sat at Naruto's table "I-I'm Sakura. Its nice to meet you to Naru-kun. And I suppose I was." She said with a smile. Naruto's smile widened at the nickname "Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged Sakura tightly.**

**As Sakura gasped for air the rest of the class stared at them with a confused face. "N-Naru-k-kun I n-need a-air!!" Sakura said with all her might. Naruto looked down at the fragile girl and smiled sheepishly and let go. "Sorry Sakura-Chan!" he said with a smile.**

**"Its ok Naru-kun." She said with a small smile. Naruto blushed at her innocence 'She's so cute!' he thought to him self. "Well...have you met the Teme yet?" Naruto asked.**

**Sakura looked at Naruto confused "The 'teme' who is that?" Sakura asked.**

**"Sasuke." Naruto said with dis-taste. "Sasuke…yes I've met him. He was in my first class didn't you see me sit next to him? He told I was his next 'Target'. Do you know what a 'Target' is?" Sakura asked. Naruto frowned she was the teme's target! Now he can't do anything but be a friend with her. Great! "Yeah. I know what is means; it means he is going to try to make you fall in love with him. But be carefull aroun-" Naruto was cut off by the teacher.**

**"Hello everyone! Welcome to Art. Today we are going to see your creative side. So, I am allowing you to draw something that inspires you! Get to work everyone you have the rest of class." The teacher said. Sakura got her sketchbook out and began to draw, as she drew Naruto talked about his beloved ramen.**

**By the end of class Sakura had drawn a violin with music notes coming out of it and Naruto had drawn a cup of instant ramen.**

**Naruto looked at Sakura's picture "WOW!! THIS IS SOO AWESOME! SAKURA-CHAN DID YOU DRAW THIS?" Naruto yelled. Everyone looked in their direction and Sakura blushed a deep red and nodded. "WOW SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE SO GOOD!" The teacher came over and looked at Sakura's picture "Amazing! Very well done Ms. Haruno!" Sakura looked at her teacher and smiled "Thank you Sensei!" Then the bell rang and everyone left, while Sakura was held by the wrist and pulled out by Naruto.**

----

Well thats the first chapter! What do you guys think? Any changes need to be made? Should I keep going on with the chapters?

Review and Comment ..or PANDA-CHAN (Gaara) WILL COME AND GET CHU!!!

Thanks!

Muffin


End file.
